Apple Pie and Kisses
by jayma
Summary: Audrey shows Nathan what a kiss feels like.


**Title**: Apple Pie and Kisses  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Angst/Friendship/Romance/Fluff (oh geez, what don't I have in here?)  
**Pairing**: Nathan/Audrey  
**Warnings**: No spoilers. It's another plot I made up for myself, so it hasn't happened on the show.  
**Summary**: Audrey shows Nathan what a kiss feels like.  
**Notes**: YEAH I DID IT! I made them kiss, and what! lol! I had to man. They were begging for it in this last episode. I just had to. Mind you, I've never kissed myself, so I'm like Nathan in that aspect. I'm 24 though, so I should have an idea about these things, haha :D Enjoy! :D

* * *

The bell to the diner rang as Nathan stepped in from the light snowfall. Bundled in a heavy winter's coat, he stepped up to the counter and nodded over to the elderly waitress.

"Hey Martha, a slice of apple pie to go," he said and she looked at him curiously.

"Apple pie? You hate apple pie, Nathan," she responded with an arm to her hip and the other holding a pot of coffee in the air.

"It's for Audrey. Make it quick, will ya?" he winked at her and she shook her head.

"Kids today, right Bert?" she called out to the cook in the back, but all she got was the clanging of pots and pans. Nathan rolled his eyes and stepped down to the end of the diner, where the old juke box sat. He pushed the button to flip through the pages when the bell from the door rang behind him.

"Did I tell you how pretty you look today?" Nathan heard the one voice that made his stomach turn in anger. Duke Crocker. He probably picked up some random girl from around town and is giving her a night to remember. Nathan laughed to himself. The guy's ego was crowding up the diner so much so that Nathan wished he could get the apple pie and leave already.

"You said that this morning, a few days ago, and even last week, Duke." Nathan's hand slipped away from the buttons of the juke box at the sound of the other voice.

"_If you love apple pie so much, why don't we go up to your favorite place to get some_," Nathan said as he sat on the edge of Audrey's desk.

"_I wanna finish up some paperwork_," she said with a shrug and Nathan left with the good intention of bring her a piece of apple pie.

Instead of sitting at her desk, she was sitting at the dining table not too far away…with Duke.

"Audrey?" Martha called out rather loudly as she came around the counter to take their order.

"Hey Martha, you sound surprised to see me. I haven't been away for that long, have I?" she laughed lightly and proceeded to make her order, "May I get an apple pie and a small vanilla shake?" Audrey asked kindly, but became a bit troubled by Martha's stare.

"What's up, Martha?" she asked and Duke looked up from his menu.

"But Nathan just—," Martha started to explain when a ten dollar bill landed on the table.

"Enjoy that apple pie," he said bluntly, gave Duke the nastiest look he had given him by far, and left.

"Nathan!" Audrey called out.

"He came to get you that slice of pie," Martha said as she pointed to the packaged container on the counter.

Audrey slid out of the booth table and walked past Martha and Duke when he grabbed her wrist, "What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Audrey responded as she snatched her hand back. "To tell him that the only reason I'm here was because you had information about our latest case, which you would only tell me if I went out with you."

Audrey was about to walk out of the diner when Duke stopped her again, "So, do you want to do this again, some time?"

Audrey rolled her eyes and pushed the door out into the cold. She could still see Nathan's figure at the end of the street. His car was at the local garage to have chains put on the wheels for snowy days, so he had to walk in the meantime.

"Nathan!" Audrey called out to him, but either he didn't hear her or he was ignoring her. Audrey ran down the sidewalk and she looked up occasionally to see bigger and more chunks of snow come down.

"Crap. I hate the snow," she muttered to herself as she continued to catch up to him. She called out to him again before he made at turn at the corner.

"I swear, if I fall on my ass…" she continued to mutter under her breath. She finally rounded the corner and bumped into a solid object. She lost balance and fell on her back.

"Would you watch where you're goi—," she started to say and stopped to see Nathan looking down at her.

"Shouldn't you be with Duke right now?" he asked, his voice low and stone cold.

Audrey laughed lightly, "Are you serious? The guy is cute, yeah. A charmer, but it's not what you think Nathan."

Nathan shook his head and looked elsewhere. "I don't care," he said as he started to walk.

Audrey didn't know how to hold him back to try to explain, so she faked it. "Nathan, I think I twisted my ankle."

He stopped and looked back. She inwardly smiled, "_He's such a sucker for this stuff_."

"Which ankle?" he asked as he bent down to her.

"The left," she answered and saw his hands reach out to it, but she stopped him before he found her out. "It hurts, don't touch it."

He looked up and down the street, but there was no one in sight. The snow made it even harder to spot anyone out.

"Help me up," she said and he did just that. Audrey pretended to stand on one foot and pulled on his collar for support. He grabbed onto her waist and he looked everywhere but at her.

"Does it hurt?" he asked as he looked down to her feet.

"Yeah, big time," she nodded for emphasis.

"Yeah? Then why are you standing on the wrong foot?" Nathan let go of her and she mentally kicked herself for standing on her left foot instead of the right.

He started to walk away and Audrey stomped on the floor, "What the hell, Nathan? I know you're mad at me, but I can explain!"

"It doesn't matter! Just go out with whoever the hell you want."

"I did want to go out with you, Nathan. I did want to go get apple pie with you, but Duke had—"

"The ability to feel," Nathan muttered under his breath. Audrey caught it and walked her way around to face him.

"You know damn well that I'm the last person to discriminate against you because of your I. N." She said and she felt like she just reprimanded a teenager. She understood that never had a normal childhood or experienced the life a teenager should experience. She found out about his past relationships from townsfolk, but he always shut himself out because he could never connect to anyone on that level…to feel what other people felt.

"When was your first kiss?" Audrey asked randomly and Nathan scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"Answer the question."

"I was fifteen. Behind the school bleachers," Nathan answered with a shrug to the shoulders. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Kiss me," Audrey avoided his question and Nathan laughed.

"No, why are you even asking me that? You're my partner," he attempted to remind her, but Audrey picked up on the subtle body language of someone who wanted to, but was afraid to.

"Nathan Wournos, kiss me, right now," she said more strictly.

"Give me a reason to and I'll—"

Audrey grabbed him by the collar of his coat and pulled him down for a kiss. She leaned in too fast, but he caught her just in time. They stood there under the falling snow, locked in a deep kiss until Nathan pulled back.

With closed eyes he sighed in defeat, "I can't feel that, Audrey."

"Neither can I," she whispered back and he lifted his eyebrow curiously.

"It's a few degrees below zero out here and I can't feel my toes or fingers. The same goes for the lips. Just because you can't feel it, doesn't mean that it's not there. I can always describe it to you and find ways for you to understand what it's like. That's what partners, friends," she paused and bit her lip before she continued, "Lovers, do for each other. You just have to let people in, Nathan. Let me in."

He grabbed a piece of her hair and smoothed it out between his fingers before he took a deep breath, "What does a kiss feel like?"

Audrey bit the inside of her cheek before she thought of a clever answer, "It looks as beautiful as it does in all those romance movies, it smells like lilacs sometimes—depending on the girl's perfume—it sounds like the volume was turned down and the whole world is looking at you, and it tastes like pancakes."

"I had pancakes on my way over here," Nathan confirmed with a smirk.

"Of course you did, because that's what it tasted like. So, just imagine all those good things wrapped up here," she pointed to his lips, "And you're sharing that with me."

Nathan laughed, "That sounds pretty good."

"It feels pretty good, too," Audrey whispered as she reached up to kiss him again, but he pulled back jokingly.

"What if it tastes like lobster? That sounds disgusting."

Audrey laughed and yanked him by the collar, "I teach you all about kisses and here you go being a tease. Just kiss me alrea—"

He did.


End file.
